OverRemnant Volume 1
by Basthog
Summary: My FINAL incarnation of the OverRemnant series. Follow the journey of Reinhardt and Brigitte as they explore the new world of Remnant. However, a dark plan is being made in the process. Grimm...Talon...Bandits...whats going to happen? All RWBY belong directly to RT and all Overwatch characters belong to BE.
1. Chapter 1

_**OverRemnant Volume 1**_

 _Chapter 1 – An Unusual Find_

It was a quiet afternoon in the ruined and abandoned kingdom of *Eichenwalde. The town was peaceful and beautiful despite it the overgrown plants and weeds that were everywhere. Not to mention the whole town was littered with the bodies of the destroyed Bastion and OR-14 units that attempted to advance to the city of Stuttgart but were thankfully defeated by Crusaders and Mountain Infantry Battalion many years ago during the *Omnic Crisis. Even though now lays abandoned, many animals call this place home

The Crusaders was a team of heavily armored 'knights' that protected Germany during the Omnic Crisis. They all fought with giant rocket hammers by their side along with a wide shield known as a 'barrier field.' Although only one Crusader survived the Battle of Eichenwalde and that was Reinhardt Wilhelm. The rest died doing what they were made to do during that terrible fight which resulted as both a major victory and a tragic defeat with the loss of a great leader of the Crusaders and a general of the Mountain Infantry Battalion, Balderich von Adler, who died fighting off many omnics inside the castle of Eichenwalde.

Reinhardt let out a heavy sigh as he sat in the tavern at the edge of town. He fiddled with the Overwatch medallion that Balderich had given him, knowing that it would be his last fight and that Reinhardt could live on protecting the people who would stand beside him.

 **/Flashback/**

 **BOOM!**

The loud explosions the Bastion units fired from their cannons made the doors of the castle shudder. The air was filled with dread and the heavy aroma of blood and gunpowder was unbearable to even breath. Reinhardt and Balderich were exhausted as they stood in the throne room of the castle not to mention as they both were injured. Reinhardt suffered the loss of his left eye by an OR-14s heat blade and Balderich with a stab left of the abdomen.

"The door will not keep them out for long. You need to get back to the unit while I hold them off." Balderich panted.

"And let you have all the fun without me? We will get out of this! Together!" Reinhardt laughed.

"No. I'm staying here." Baldeich said as he removed his hand from the wound that was inflicted by the OR-14. Blood and oil slowly seeped out of it. Reinhardt's face turned from one filled with pride, to a face filled with worry.

"But, I... Leaving with you?"

"Lieutenant! You took an oath to be a Crusader. Now, keep it!"

"I'm not leaving you here to die!"

"Reinhardt listen to me! They need you. Be their shield." Balderich held out his hand to make a promise to the young Lieutenant. Reinhardt hesitated a bit and looked back up into Balderich's eyes as he shared arms with Balderich and recited their oath.

"Live with honor."

"Die with glory..." Reinhardt gave the old man his hammer and turned and walked away only to stop and mutter before running off to find the Battalion as tears started to run down his face, "Old friend..."

 **/End of Flashback/**

"Earth to Reinhardt. Hellooo?" Brigitte called out as she tried to bring the old man's focus back down to Earth by waving her hand in front of his face. Reinhardt shook his head slightly and blinked and turned to his apprentice who was in the armor she made. Although she used the blueprints of Reinhardt old Overwatch armor that he used to wear back when he was a member of the strike team, she made her own adjustments. The young girl shook her head and sighed. "They'll be here in a couple hours. You're not even ready to go yet. I still think that you should decline their call."

"We've discussed this already young Brigitte. I have been called to help the world again. I must answer. It does not matter that the old organization forced me into retirement. This time it's different. After I go get my armor on, I'll be heading for the castle." Reinhardt calmly responded. He stood up from the stool he was sitting on and walked out of the tavern to the house he was residing in for now. Vines grew up the sand-colored stone walls as if they were slowly racing to reach the top. As he opened the door to 'his' house, he turned and looked up at the castle that loomed over the town. He turned his gaze away and entered the house and closed the door.

A few minutes went by as the old knight donned his steel armor that he has been using since the previous fall of Overwatch. He forged the armor himself with the help of his old Swedish dwarf friend and father of his squire, Torbjörn Lindholm. He somewhat manages to make his way out of the house as the armor makes him much bigger than his normal size. He glances up at the castle and sees smoke flowing from the towers. He quickly shook his head and looked again to see nothing. Another hallucination from that dreadful day. He let out a small sigh of relief and made his way towards the castle.

As Reinhardt approached the castle gate, now in many pieces, he slowly entered. He took his time as he walked deeper into the castle. He soon found himself in where he wanted to be, the throne room. He looked around to barely anything has changed in appearance despite the overgrowing weeds and rubble. He shifted his attention to the throne at the back of the room and slowly walked over and kneeled in silence. Not three seconds later, Brigitte quietly walked in. "I'm sure he was a good man and all but I don't think he needs to be honored every day."

Reinhardt chuckled in response, "He was a great man and sometimes a competitive bastard when it came to a little brawl. But he was almost like a father figure. Always watching our backs, trying to keep us tough and fit whenever he could, and much more."

 _Hmmmmm...Hmmmmmmm...Hmmmmm..._

Reinhardt heard an ominous noise that became loud and would slowly quiet itself. The two looked around slowly in attempt to find out where the noise was coming from. It wasn't from outside, if it was the jet that was going to pick them up, it would have been a lot louder. Although the noise was close. Brigitte approached the wall to the left of them and listened closely and noticed the sound would become louder. She knew she was getting close. She noticed a stone that was loose from the other stones that rested against the wall. The young shieldmaiden pulled it out and looked inside as the sound suddenly stopped. Inside the hole where Brigitte pulled the stone out from, she saw a dark green box and pulled it out.

"Reinhardt, I found something." Brigitte said.

"What did you find?" He asked.

"It's...some kind of box." She replied.

 _ **Thank you, guys, for reading the 1st chapter of my FINAL revision of OverRemnant's 1st volume. This took a long time to make but this is only half of the first chapter I written down. I bit out more than I could chew and I wanted to release this as soon as possible for you all. I hope you all like it. I like it more than my 2 previous incarnations of the story. Tell me your thoughts in the reviews below. I'll be watching. See you in Chapter 2.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Bloodthirsty_

"Apparently my old master had a dark and fascinating journey along with an interesting friend." Reinhardt spoke softly as he placed the book back into the box. He shifted his attention to the crown that laid dormant beside everything else. This so called 'Relic of Choice' was considered dangerous if used in the wrong hands.

"So, are we keeping it or not?" Brigitte asked in which Reinhardt slowly nodded in response.

As the two talked about a plan of what to do with the box, a dark liquid was slowly seeping out from the stones behind the throne where Balderich's corpse slept. The seat was slowly pushed aside before falling down making a crashing thump of rusted metal and wood against the stone floor. They turned to see the throne and armor laying against the floor and the pitch-black liquid secreted from the wall, forming a large puddle on the ground.

A black arm quickly sprouted from inside the slop and grabbed the ground as a body of a human-like wolf emerged. Its fur was as black as darkness itself, bones protruded from its body into spikes, its eyes were red like blood, and it wore a what appeared to be some sort of mask with red lines highlighting some areas of its face. The beast was large in size as it completely pulled its body out from the muck. It let out a low growl before noticing both Reinhardt and Brigitte. The old crusader quickly recognized the animal from one of the pages of the journal.

"A... a beowolf." Reinhardt muttered in amazement and shock. He slowly reached for his hammer that laid against the wall closest to him and the creature snapped its jaws as noticed what he was doing.

"Brigitte, get the box out of here when the fight starts. I will hold this beast off for the meantime." He whispered to his squire.

"Be careful Reinhardt." said Brigitte.

The beast growled again as its blood red eyes stared at them. It lunged towards Reinhardt, knocking him down while standing on top of him. It snapped its teeth at the old knight, showing its sharp teeth that were tainted with blood. Reinhardt punched and shoved the creature off of him and then grabbed his hammer. The beowolf snarled and ran towards him. The old knight waited and then swung his rocket hammer in a slanted vertical angle, landing a direct blow to its head, smashing it into the ground. The creature jumped back and shook its head and howled loudly.

The Crusader prepared himself for another assault from the beowolf. The beast jumped onto a nearby pillar and launched itself towards him. Reinhardt quickly moved out of the way and made distance between himself and the animal. He then fired a fire-strike towards it, making another direct hit and making a small cloud of smoke. While the beast was distracted, Reinhardt charged into cloud but stopped when he didn't hit anything. He looked around for the beast to see it nowhere in sight.

A howl roared behind him from above and he turned around to see the creature on one of the balconies. It jumped towards him but before it could land, a flail hit its abdomen, sending it crashing against the wall.

"Nice shot, Brigitte!" Reinhardt complimented.

"Thank you." chimed Brigitte.

After acknowledging what his apprentice did, Reinhardt cautiously approached the beowolf's body. He noticed small pieces of its body were disappearing into nothingness. The old man had never seen something like this before. It was extraordinary but terrifying watching whatever was happening unfold.

" _Hello?"_ a voice called out, catching both Reinhardt's and Brigitte's attention.

" _Hello? Is anyone there?"_ the voice called out again.

"Who is calling us? Where are you?" Reinhardt responded.

" _Oh good, someone is there. First off, I'm talking through the relic in the box."_ Answered the voice.

Reinhardt walked over to the box to see the crown relic dimly glowing and a small body of a man in what seem like a projection or apparition.

" _Hello there, I am Professor Ozpin. I am guessing if you both found this box and the relic, then Balderich has surely passed away?"_ Ozpin asked.

"Yes, he has sadly. My name is Reinhardt Wilhelm. May I ask why you are in a crown?" Reinhardt asked.

" _Crown? Ah yes, it's been a while since I have communicated like this. I am actually in another realm that exists somewhere else. I am in a world called 'Remnant.' A world I fear I won't be able to protect for long."_ answered Ozpin.

"What do you mean by that?"

" _I sense danger is coming to the academy I am looking over and the world I secretly protect. This is selfish of me to ask, but may you lend me your help?"_

The old man looked over to his squire then returned his gaze to the talking crown. He pondered his answer for a brief time. Brigitte placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm following your lead with whichever you choose."

"I am willing to accept your offer Ozpin." Reinhardt finally answered.

" _Alright then. If you have allies or friends that were coming to get you beforehand, I will leave them a message and a way to contact me if necessary. There should be a room behind the throne if I remember correctly. A portal will be waiting for you there. I will see you on the other side. Please bring the Relic with you."_ said Ozpin.

"As you wish professor." Reinhardt responded.

The crown's dim light slowly faded away. Reinhardt and Brigitte walked over to where the throne and his old master's armor laid. The old Crusader slowly propped the armor against a nearby wall sitting up and walked away into the room that the throne hid. Inside was very white door that glowed like it came from heaven itself. He opened the door and the two walked inside before the door closed behind them. They found themselves inside of a circular room. Above them were gears that resembled what was inside a clock and had an eerie aquamarine glow. A desk sat in front of them along with a man with short silver hair, wore a black suit, and a green scarf.

"Hello, you two. It is good to finally to meet you in person. I am Professor Ozpin."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 – A Wise Decision**_

"Hello, it is good to finally meet you, I am Professor Ozpin. I presume you are Mr. Wilhelm? It's an honor." The professor stood in front of his desk, taking of sip of coffee from his mug. "And who may you be Ms..?" he gestured to the young maiden with a flail in hand.

"Oh, uh, Brigitte Lindholm sir." She quickly responded.

"It is very nice to have you Ms. Lindholm." Ozpin smiled. He set his mug down and walked around his desk, sitting down in his chair, and pulled up. "Would you like me to cut to the chase about why I brought you here? Also, please, have a seat."

"If you could, that would be much appreciated as I left my previous objective to help you." Reinhardt set his hammer on its head and kneeled as Brigitte took a seat. Just as Ozpin was about to start, a blond woman opened up the doors behind them that led into the office, she looked at the two "guests" that Ozpin was talking to.

"Ah, Glynda, what a nice surprise." Ozpin spoke up.

"I hope to not be disturbing you but your drunk agent and the Atlas general are asking to see you." she said while giving an annoyed look. "And who may these two be?"

"It would be most appreciated that you bring those two in here and then lock the door. This is about a certain type of problem, if you catch my drift." Ozpin stared at Glynda, waiting for her to retrieve the other two people that the other professor mentioned. She nodded and walked off. After a couple minutes later, she came back but with two men following her, she then closed the door and locked it.

"Well, what do we have here Oz? New friends of yours?" said the scruffy and lanky man. His voice was a bit rough and his choice of color clothing mostly consisted of gray, white, and black. A large over glorified knifed was attached to a belt on his back. He also held a flask in hand. The other man stood firm and boldly. Reinhardt could tell this was the general the woman spoke of. He was dressed neatly which mostly was in the color of white. He quickly noticed he holstered two large pistols at his sides.

Reinhardt stood up and saluted to the man out of respect for a fellow soldier. "General, I presume?" The man smiled lightly, seeming already impressed by the old man's size but respectful attitude as he saluted in return.

"At ease soldier. Its General Ironwood by the way." he offered his hand to Reinhardt who shook his hand in return.

"Lieutenant Reinhardt Wilhelm at your service."

 _AHEM_

Ozpin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "May we get on the task at hand? Anyway; Glynda, Qrow, James, meet Reinhardt Wilhelm and Brigitte Lindholm. They have traveled here as upon my request for them along with the relic of Beacon." He reached his hand over to Brigitte. She hesitantly gave him the crown.

The three arrivals took a step back in surprise.

"Oz, why did they have the Relic?" questioned Qrow.

"Because it appeared that the relic wasn't safe where I last put it. So, I asked them to bring it here in exchange for their help against Salem. They have shown themselves to be quite exceptional. Which brings me to my next question for you two." Reinhardt look at Ozpin questionably.

"Are there any more as strong or exceptional as you two?"

Reinhardt did not answer as he still did not know the complete situation nor did he completely trust the Professor. First off, he appeared in an office in what seemed like another world, he fought off a giant wolf-man, and found a magical crown. "I still would like to know what it is you want from us exactly. And what your affiliation is with my master."

"I know I am but a stranger and all of this seems strange to you but I mean you no harm for you or your companion here. This is an academy I run after all." Ozpin sat back in his seat and turned it around to look out the window. "I will tell you everything but, in exchange, I want your help."

"I am willing to bargain but first, tell me everything you know."

Ozpin let out a sigh as he then went on to tell his story. The Relics were 4 legendary objects that held the only source of magic and were stored in vaults around the world. One for each of the four maidens who wielded the magical power. Then there was the real threat who was named Salem who was technically like a witch that controlled creatures of darkness who were drawn to negativity and grief. There are a group of individuals that whittle down the Grimm population by taking jobs called Huntsmen and Huntresses. Beacon Academy was one of those schools that taught youngsters how to fight and use their abilities and a mysterious power called a semblance to its fullest potential. Reinhardt was interested in this new world he was in. Brigitte was amazed by the information but was a bit of a struggle to comprehend all of it.

"Now that I have told you all of that, I might as well tell you what we know right now. We believe some of Salem's associates have infiltrated the academy and since the Vytal Festival is coming up, we're afraid of what might happen to everyone."

"So, what do you want us to do with that?" Reinhardt asked.

"I want both of you to both partake in the festival and keep an eye on the students here. You will find some remarkable ones. You may chat with them as you wish, but if you harass them in any way shape or form, you will be sent back or be dealt with accordingly."

"Alright then." Reinhardt offered his hand out and shook Ozpin's hand. "We have an agreement."

"Also, whatever we spoke about stays in this room. It never c


End file.
